


Not Gone Unnoticed

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hwang Minhyun is used to Ong Seongwoo shying away from his touch, but the reason isn't the one he thinks





	Not Gone Unnoticed

"You're no fun, Ong Seongwoo," Minhyun says, looking at the camera as his fingers snake up Ong's back. As expected, Seongwoo grimaces and moves as fast as humanly possible, away from Minhyun's overeager fingers.

Minhyun idly wondered just how many GIFs of the moment were going to spread on SNS. He wasn't on Twitter but he knew just how fast Wanna One's GIF-able moments, as Daehwi called them, spread.

Still, there were moments they had that was just theirs - where they could just be young guys, having fun without a camera up their behinds. Like the other day when Minhyun was trying to force-cuddle a very vocally protesting Seongwoo, while Daehwi was watching, doing a passable imitation of Ong's voice saying (in English) "No homo, bro!"

It was a fun game for awhile - trying to see just how loudly he could make Ong yell about being touched. But then Ong just started planting himself all the way at the other end from wherever Minhyun was.

Even the other members noticed. Jihoon had loudly exclaimed once, "You can hug me anytime, hyung!" right after Seongwoo had scuttled off as soon as Minhyun entered the room. There was some awkward laughter all around but things had never been quite the same after that.  
Maybe it was time he apologised. If he'd gone past Seongwoo's comfort levels, that was his fault and not Seongwoo's.

No better time than now, he thought to himself. It was one of those few days that wasn't packed to the hilt with activities and he knew Seongwoo was likely at the practice room.

Seongwoo was where Minhyun thought he'd be and alone. He'd been about to announce himself but decided to watch Seongwoo for a bit.

Whatever routine Seongwoo was working on, it wasn't for one of their performances. There was no music; he wasn't even wearing headphones but his eyes were closed as he moved, an expression so concentrated, as if he was listening to a melody only he could hear.

It felt as though he was intruding on a private moment, but to ruin the moment by saying something seemed a far worse crime, Minhyun thought. Instead he watched as Seongwoo effortlessly moved between coordinated, sequenced steps and a more freestyle, sinuous style.

And then he had to spoil it all by dancing the choreo for Sunmi's Gashina. He laughed out loud when Seongwoo pointed his fingergun, seemingly right at Minhyun. Of course he had to follow it up by opening his eyes and giving him a very pointed look.

"I knew you were there, Minhyun. I could hear your shuffle-step a mile away," he said with a scowl.

Raising his hands in a surrender-pose, Minhyun said,"Look, you just looked too good to interrupt, OK?" He wasn't prepared to see just how quickly the boy's face softened in response. Ah, yes, Seongwoo liked praise. If Daniel was was a bottomless pit for gummies, Seongwoo had an insatiable thirst for kudos.

"Look, I think we need to talk," said Minhyun. Seongwoo was quiet in response.

Taking it as his cue to continue, he said,"I noticed you keeping away from me. We've all noticed, yeah. If there's anything.."

Seongwoo shook his head vigorously. "It's not, it's not you. Well it is you. Kinda."

"So I've been making you uncomfortable with my touching? And you want me to stop." Minhyun looked at Seongwoo searchingly, waiting.

"It's..." Seongwoo faltered. "The problem is I don't really want to you to stop. And that's a problem."  
  
This was not how Minhyun thought the conversation was going to go. Not at all.

Still, he had to be clear about what Seonghoo was really saying. Tentatively, he touched Seongwoo's forearm gently. "It's OK. It's good you're being honest. That's, err, great."

He wasn't prepared for the shiver he got in response. Seongwoo didn't react right at the touch, it was only when Minhyun praised him.

Oh. _Oh_.

"I don't mind touching you. It's nice, touching you." More shivers.

He let himself be a little more daring and slowly moved his hand, palm down, over Seongwoo's forearm, in a gentle caress. "Do you want me to stop?"

Seongwoo made a noise that sounded somewhere between a whine and choking. Risking that it wasn't a yes, Minhyun, let his hand move up to Seongwoo's shoulder, gently massaging it.

And he remembered. Remembered that time where he'd done almost the same thing after one particularly great performance, put his hand on Seongwoo's shoulder, kneading it a little and telling him, "You killed it. You did so well." Seongwoo had looked at him with so much joy, he thought it had just been one of those passing, personal moments.

The next day, Seongwoo had started keeping away from him.

Back in the present, Minhyun could feel his own heart beat a little faster. "What do you want, Seongwoo?" He leaned in close, hand still on the other man's shoulder.

Seongwoo responded by leaning on the wall behind him, and an unprepared Minhyun stumbled along only for Seongwoo's free hand to shoot out to grasp Minhyun's shoulder this time, steadying him.

There was a silence; the only sound was their heavy breathing. And then Seongwoo grabbed Minhyun's chin, pushing their lips together.

It was a hard, furious, close-mouthed kiss, clumsy and desperate. It also made Minhyun realise that while kissing Ong Seongwoo was never something he had thought about, that was going to change pretty soon. There was going to be a lot of thinking about kissing, all right.

Minhyun pulled his face away to look at Seongwoo before saying, "I think we can both do better."

Taking ahold of Seongwoo's face in both his hands, Minhyun said, "Let's take our time. We've got some to spare."

He moved forward, brushing his nose against Seongwoo's, before angling his head slightly to the left and letting their lips touch. He kissed the other man's upper lip, then the bottom one before teasing them apart with his tongue. Sighing into the kiss, he began languidly enjoying the taste of the other's mouth and though hesitant at first, Seongwoo was finally responding.

Seongwoo's hands had fallen to the side but it wasn't long before he'd moved them to the small of Minhyun's back.

Breaking their kiss, Minhyun, moved his lips to the side of Seongwoo's mouth. "I like touching you." _Kiss_. "I like kissing you." _Kiss_. "You feel good." _Kiss_. 

The shivers he got in response made Minhyun smile. Well, if getting to kiss him like this in private meant having to keep his hands to himself in public, he could live with that. They'd figure it out. After they were done making out, that is, he thought, as Seongwoo pulled him closer as they both slowly sank to the floor.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
